More Than Friends?
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Last RA story! Will finds himself facing the biggest day of his life...his Ranger test. Horace comforts him, like a good friend would. But some of the things the taller male does suggests he wants to be more than friends. Will they manage to pull it off before Will leaves as a full fledged ranger? Rated T for boy/boy and possible language. OOC, sorry if it's that way
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I haven't written for this in forever! I felt like I should make a grand story for those of you who like my stories (Spazzyninjafish this is specifically for you since you like my stories so much and your reviews always brighten my day). Anyways enjoy.

…

Will was nervous. Tomorrow was going to be his big ranger's test, which didn't sound that bad. But his whole career as a Ranger depended on him doing well. He'd known it was coming for weeks, of course, Halt made sure to tell him well in advance so he could perfect his craft. But it seemed to matter how much training he did, he never seemed to be good enough, and thus was doomed to fail at his test during the Gathering. At the moment, he was voicing said fears to Horace, the only person he felt truly comfortable around, even more so than Alyss.

"What if I mess up during shooting?" Will asked, which of course his strongest skill was. "Or the knife throwing? Or god forbid tracking. You know I can't track very well…" Horace said. He'd been trying to say something to him for the last half hour or so but the small ranger's apprentice wouldn't let him get a word in edge wise. Will had grown slightly since the battleschool student had last seen him, and he was enjoying the fact he was still taller than the apprentice.

"Will!" he finally shouted, his voice thundering around the tiny space of the cabin. Will stopped mid-rant and turned to stare at him. Horace was trained to have his voice carry great distances, but in the confined walls of what he called home it seemed like nothing could ever be louder than it. "You'll do fine, Will," Horace continued, noticing the smaller boy was about to open his mouth and say something. "Please don't," he said, holding up his hand for silence, which Will followed without complaint. "I know you called me here to voice your fears about tomorrow, but Will, you're the best Ranger's apprentice I know. You shoot circles around the rest, you threw your knife through the cracks of the tables at Castle Redmont, not to mention you tracked down the boar and the Wargals last summer." Will blushed at his friends praise.

"You think so?" he asked in a small voice, doubt still laced. He wasn't sure he was cut out to have a friend like Horace, one so willing to pick him up when he was down. Horace merely smiled and placed a hand on Will's shoulder.

"I know so, Will," he replied, patting his shoulder in a friendly way. "You just need to believe in yourself. Self-confidence is everything you know." Will sighed and looked out the little window they had. The light was quickly fading, causing ghostly shadows to crisscross the path. He shivered, wondering what kind of beasties lurked in the shadows. Horace saw the smaller boy's shiver, and though he wasn't sure why he felt he should at least try and comfort him. He went over and, without thinking about it, wrapped his arms around the smaller male. Will stiffened for an instant, then relaxed into Horace's hug. Behind them, Halt cleared his throat.

"I just so hate to break up this wonderful bonding moment," he said, tone suggesting he could really care less either way. "But Horace must be going. Will, you and I have to be up at sunrise, which means we need to hit our beds right now." Will didn't want Horace to leave, and he had some good excuses to keep him here.

"But Halt," he whined. "It's already dark out, too dark for Horace to see. And you know how clumsy he is during the day, he'd get himself killed at night!" He leaned his head back and mouthed sorry to the taller male. Horace merely shrugged and rested his chin on the top of Will's head. Will turned back to Halt, satisfied Horace's feelings weren't hurt in any way, shape, or form. "Besides, he's only got his jerkin for the day, nothing to cover up with at night. And…"

"Stop," Halt said simply, calmly. Will stopped and waited patiently for him to continue. "If I let him bed down here for the night, will it get you to shut up, get in your bedclothes, and asleep faster?" Will's eyes widen and he jumped up and down.

"Yes!" he cried, twisting from Horace's grasp (he was still holding onto him?) and fleeing to his small room. Horace followed behind, chuckling and shaking his head.

…

"Horace, are you asleep?" Will asked to the still form of his half-asleep friend. Horace groaned and could feel Will's eyes on him, and, knowing the boy wouldn't stop staring until he acknowledged his question, he rolled over and looked up at Will, who was busy peering over his bed at his friend.

"I would be," he growled in a playful way. "But a squirt keeps waking me up." Will's face fell and Horace instantly felt bad. "No, no Will," he scolded gently. "It's okay. I don't mind." The smaller male smiled again and then sighed.

"I can't sleep," he said. "I'm too wound up to sleep. But by tomorrow I'm going to be too tired to stay awake for my test!" Will felt the beginnings of a panic attack coming, and before it could spiral out of control, Horace climbed into bed with Will and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay Will," he said, humming quietly in between. He began to rub circles on the smaller male's back, and that in turn made the smaller male begin to feel drowsy. He yawned. "That's it Will. Go to sleep," Horace murmured. Will yawned again and felt his eyes begin to close. "Night Will, I love you." Just before he lost consciousness, Will felt a kiss being gently placed on his forehead.

…

"You're going to do great Will," Horace encouraged once again as Will packed his saddlebags. Tug, his little horse, nickered his agreement and tossed his head in the way horses do. Will smiled. He was thankful to have such a close knit support group.

"Thanks guys," he replied, scratching the pony between the ears and looking at Horace. He never noticed before, but the taller male had bulked up since being in battleschool. He was big in the chest and then he got lean in the middle. And he was still a foot or so taller than Will, which a few short years ago would've made the boy mad, but now he didn't mind. A thought struck him.

"How come you climbed into bed with me?" he asked quietly so Halt wouldn't hear him. Not that the grizzled old ranger would mind, but still, some things are made to be private. Horace merely shrugged.

"You seemed like you could use some company up there," he replied, spreading his hands like it was the most obvious thing ever. Will rolled his eyes and the taller male decided to elaborate further. "I know when you snuggle with someone you fall asleep faster, so I decided to hold you so you could actually get some sleep before your big test." Will smiled.

"Really?" he asked. The most surprising thing to him was, he actually _liked_ it. Being held tenderly and gently by the muscular, taller male was quite nice, really. Again, Horace shrugged, and Will saw the slightest amount of pink on his cheeks.

"Yeah well," he mumbled. "Didn't need you talking to me all night. Then neither of us would've gotten any sleep." Will felt disappointment surfacing. So he just imagined the kiss and the three words. "Besides," Horace continued. "I've wanted to do that for…"

"Will!" Halt called, riding up on Abelard. "It's time to go. Say goodbye to your friend." Will turned a stricken look to Horace. He wanted so bad to hear what he was going to say.

"Get going Will," Horace whispered as he wrapped his arms around him for a hug. And when Halt wasn't looking, the taller male kissed the smaller male, not on the cheek but on the lips, so soft and short it was almost nonexistent. Will stared at Horace in amazement. But before he could say anything, Horace swung up onto his battlehorse Kicker. "I'll write," Horace promised before riding off. Will stared at his retreating figure, still feeling the kiss and finding himself anticipating the letter Horace would write.


	2. A-Not a Chapter!

This is not a chapter. This is something I need to say.

I am not dirty minded. I am realistic. This happens every day in society, and it is not disgusting, it is beautiful. Love knows no bounds, and love accepts no matter what, whether your soul mate be a male or female. You mean to tell me if you saw people like this just walking down the street, maybe stopping for a quick kiss, you would go up to them and belittle them for their choice of partners? You really do need to stop and think about how your words might affect someone.

I am not gay, but I do not discriminate against them. Their love is beautiful (as I mentioned above), and if they are happy, I am happy. Being gay isn't a bad thing, and shouldn't be treated as such. It is wonderful and everyone deserves someone who completes them in some way. And if they find it in the same sex, then so be it. Everyone needs a shot at love!

As for my pairing choice, yes, I think Horace and Will make a lovely couple and that is why I paired them together. This is a place where FANS are welcome to write about whatever they please, and if it doesn't follow the story line, then so what? People happen to love this pairing, and so do I. I see nothing wrong with Will and Horace loving each other, or showing their affection with kisses and hugs and cuddles. You see something wrong with it? Good for you then. You were warned ahead of time that this story contained yaoi, and yet you went ahead and read it anyway. So you were curious about it, despite you found it to be "disgusting?" And my writing style is not "dirty minded", it is merely a fan writing about what comes to their mind.

I am proud to write about yaoi, and prouder still to be supported by so many people who accept it and embrace it. I do not care about your petty thoughts or suck up ways, you want to follow the guidelines that's fine. But I am not ashamed of what I write about.


End file.
